Courage or Friendship?
by Courage and Reliability
Summary: Can't believe i wrote this! A Sorato with a one-sided Taiora. Tai's heart is broken when Sora laughed at him for something Matt did to him. *Chapter 2 added* Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Courage or Friendship?  
  
By: Courage and Friendship  
  
Me: I'm back!  
  
Digidestined: (groan)  
  
Me: I can't believe I'm doing this!  
  
Izzy: This can't sound good  
  
Me: (tugs at her hair) What made me do this?!  
  
Matt: Uh  
  
TK: ?  
  
Me: You'll find out once I start writing it  
  
Yolei: She don't own Digimon, just to let you know  
  
  
  
Sora slammed her door shut and slumped over to her bed. She started crying until her pillow was soaked in her tears. 'I can't believe that I said all those nasty things to him!' she thought to herself. She hit her pillow hard as the digidestined, except Tai, came in and saw her crying.  
  
"What's wrong Sora?" Izzy asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing." Sora choked out.  
  
"Doesn't sound like nothing." Davis replied.  
  
"Look, it ain't any of your business!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Whoa, calm down!" Yolei said.  
  
"Sorry about me yelling but I've had a hard time." Sora said sheeplessly.  
  
"Where's Tai?" Ken asked.  
  
"Oh, he..uh." Kari studdered.  
  
"Well?" Mimi asked.  
  
"After he came home, he wrote a note saying he was out walking and he left." Kari said, tears running down her face.  
  
"Something must've gotten into him that made him leave like that." Matt replied.  
  
"Actually, something did happen to him." Sora sobbed.  
  
"What happened to him?" Cody asked.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
"Tai! Wait up!" Tai spun around to see Sora run up to him.  
  
"Hi Sora, what's happening?" He asked.  
  
"Matt asked me out this morning!" Sora said excitedly.  
  
"He did?" Tai asked, his smile dropped.  
  
"He sure did! Took him awhile to admit he had some feeling for me!" Sora then saw Tai's change in emotions. "What's wrong Tai?"  
  
"I never got to say that I love you. I wanted to say it to you before anyone else ever got to you but it seems Matt got you before I did."  
  
"You mean that you wanted to say that you loved me?"  
  
"Yes, I loved you ever since we arrived in Digiworld." That's when Matt came in.  
  
"Oh, hi Matt." Sora replied, blushing.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a sec, Tai?" Matt asked coldly.  
  
'Knowing him, he'll probably hurt me for saying I loved Sora.' Tai thought as he walked into the park with Matt. Matt turned around and hit him hard in the stomach.  
  
"What's gotten into you Matt?" Tai asked.  
  
"You said you loved Sora, didn't you?!"  
  
"And what if I did?!"  
  
"She's my girl! Lay off her or I'll kill you!"  
  
"You know what Matt? You sound like you're gonna treat her like a trophy! You'll show her over my head and laugh like a maniac!"  
  
Tai had known he had pressed the button that would make Matt snap. Matt took hold of Tai and held him over the bridge, getting ready to drop Tai into the river below. Tai sweared under his breath but Matt heard everything. He let go of Tai and watched as he splashed into the river. Tai looked up and snarled at Matt as Matt laughed. Sora ran over and saw Tai in the river. She giggled as Tai struggled to get out of the river. That's when she saw the face of Tai looking at her with what looked like pain, anger, and betrayal.  
  
"Fine, go ahead and laugh! You might as well kiss my a** goodbye!" Tai shouted as he slipped. He snarled and finally got out of the river, walking home swearing under his breath.  
  
~*end flashback*~  
  
The digidestined, besides Matt, stared at Sora in complete shock. No wonder Tai walked off, he felt his heart break when she laughed at him struggling to get out of the river.  
  
"That's why you're crying and why Tai left." Joe replied, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah and I felt bad when I looked into Tai's eyes when I laughed. He felt I was betraying our friendship and he never talked to me since then." Sora sighed.  
  
There was a knock on Sora's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." Sora croaked.  
  
Her mother came in, holding an envelope in her hands.  
  
"Is Kari by any chance here?"  
  
"Yes." Kari replied taking the letter from her hands.  
  
Sora's mom left the room as Kari read the note. She turned pale as she folded the letter.  
  
"What's wrong?" TK asked.  
  
Kari unfolded the letter and read:  
  
Dear Kari,  
  
I am writing to you to say that you brother Tai has disappeared from Earth and has arrived in the world of darkness. Something has made your brother enter that world and you have to save him. You can bring everyone to help you if you want.  
  
Gennai  
  
Everyone, except Sora and Matt, turned pale. Everyone knew why Tai had gone there, it was because of Sora and Matt's fault this happened. Sora felt really guilty now.  
  
Suddenly, Sora's computer glowed and Gennai came out, panting.  
  
"Gennai!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Good thing I found you. Tai has lost control and something is now controlling him! I do believe Tai is now your new enemy." Gennai explained.  
  
"You mean something entered Tai and controlled him?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes. He was pretty weak to stop the evil from controlling him. Something must've gotten Tai to be this way and act so weirdly."  
  
Everyone turned to Sora, her eyes were wide in shock.  
  
"Sora accidently laughed when Tai got hurt by Matt." Kari explained. Gennai understood.  
  
"Then Sora and Matt are the only ones who can get Tai to his senses."  
  
"What?!" They both shouted.  
  
"Only you can save Tai. You have to bring Tai to his senses otherwise the whole digital world will be destroyed!"  
  
Sora and Matt looked at each other. It was because of them that the digital world would crumble. If they hadn't done what they had done, things wouldn't be the way they are.  
  
Will Sora and Matt save Tai and also save the digital world? Find out next time!  
  
Davis: Aw and it was gonna get interesting!  
  
Me: Don't worry, the other chapters will be longer than this  
  
Sora: How did you ever think of this?  
  
Me: I was reading a story and I got a crazy idea to write this  
  
Matt: At least I get to beat up Tai  
  
Sora: (glares at Matt) I can believe I had ever fell in love with you  
  
Kari: You go girl!  
  
Me: I'll write more soon! R/R please! (begs) 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Courage or Friendship? Chapter 2  
  
By: Courage and Friendship  
  
Me: I'm back!  
  
Davis: Yay! Now you can finish that story!  
  
Me: Guess you've been waiting for a long time to see eh Davis?  
  
TK: I heard that you are taking French  
  
Me: Yeah and so far I'm doing great  
  
Tai: Say something in French, impress me!  
  
Me: (giggles) Alright…… J'ai ecouter de la musique  
  
Yolei: Uh  
  
Izzy: Even that stumps me  
  
Joe: She's saying she likes to listen to music  
  
Kari: I didn't know you also did French, Joe  
  
Me: Qui aime musique?  
  
Cody: Uh  
  
Joe: I do  
  
Me: Oui!  
  
Ken: How about we get with the chapter before these guys start talking more French  
  
Matt was walking Sora home after they left the others. They couldn't believe Tai was evil nor could they believe it was them who was gonna save him.  
  
"Can you believe this Sora? Us getting Tai back." Matt answered as they drew nearer to Sora's home.  
  
"I can't believe it but it was our fault Tai became evil. We could've stopped him from going there in the first place." Sora explained. Matt hung his head in defeat.  
  
"You're right Sora. If I hadn't pushed him over and you hadn't laughed he wouldn't be in this situation."  
  
"Well, we can't change the past and we have to face Tai sooner or later." Sora said.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow and then we can go save Tai." Matt said as Sora got her keys and unlocked the door.  
  
"Okay, I love you Matt." Sora called from the door.  
  
"I love you too, take care." Matt shouted as he started walking back to his home. (A/N: Ugh! I just had to do that! But oh well, as soon as this story is over the better.)  
  
Matt thought about what he and Sora had done to Tai. They had just shattered his heart and they made it worse when they laughed as he tried to get out of the river. When Matt came through the door, he saw TK sitting in a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
"What are you doing here TK?" Matt asked as TK turned to face him.  
  
"Oh Mom said I could stay for a week. Dad didn't mind if I stayed and I hope you don't mind either." TK explained.  
  
"How come I have a feeling you're just staying here because of the incident to keep an eye on me?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, I dunno but I know for a fact that I came here just to visit." TK said.  
  
Matt went into the kitchen and began to make dinner.  
  
"Matt, what are you making?" TK asked as Matt came out of the kitchen with an apron on.  
  
"I'm making us some dinner since Dad will be home late." Matt explained.  
  
"Just don't try to poison me." TK joked. Matt laughed.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we have more choices to choose from since we went shopping." Matt said with a laugh. "And Dad wasn't the one who went shopping so I took care of the food problem."  
  
There was a knock on the door. TK opened the door and saw Sora standing there.  
  
"Hey Sora, what's up?" TK asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Is it okay if I come over? My mom ain't home and I didn't like being alone at my house." Sora said.  
  
"I don't mind at all and I really don't think Matt would mind at all." TK said as he let Sora in.  
  
"Who was it TK?" Matt asked but answered his own question when Sora came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Matt. I just want to come over since I was getting lonely at my house." Sora explained as she sat down.  
  
"Well I don't mind at all." Matt said as he got out 3 plates.  
  
"I was in contact with Kari this morning before I came over." TK said.  
  
"How is she?" Sora asked.  
  
"She's okay but she still is sad." TK said as Matt went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Look, we're sorry that happened. We didn't mean to laugh at him, it was just cute and we couldn't help but laugh. We didn't know it hurt him until I looked at his face." Sora said as the memories came back.  
  
"I know it wasn't your fault, Sora. Nor was it Matt's fault." TK said as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, TK speaking."  
  
"Hi TK, it's Kari. Just to let you know, the others went into the Digital World and caught Tai. They were able to free him of the evil and bring him back so we don't have to worry about Matt and Sora going after him."  
  
"That's great Kari!" TK said happily.  
  
"Yeah but he was damaged pretty badly. When the evil left him, it somehow was able to damage Tai and so we took him to the hospital. We were able to make an excuse to tell the doctors what went wrong with him though." Kari said.  
  
"Oh, I'll tell Matt and Sora then."  
  
"You might as well. Bye TK."  
  
"Bye Kari." TK hung up and turned to Sora and Matt sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Guys, that was Kari on the phone. The others, including Kari herself, found Tai and were able to get the evil out of Tai but in doing so, the evil found away to damage Tai badly. I do believe we should visit him sometime during this week." TK explained softly.  
  
"So, you're saying the evil that took over Tai hurt him while it came out of Tai?" Sora asked, the look of shock painted over her face.  
  
TK nodded and Sora turned even more pale.  
  
What will happen to Tai during the time he is in the hospital? Find out in the next chapter of Courage or Friendship? ! 


End file.
